The List
by SexyPunk54
Summary: It's Casey's birthday and Derek has something special planned for the women he loves. DASEY!


CASEY'S POV:

I walked into my apartment in Toronto that I share with my boyfriend. Who is the boyfriend that I am talking about...well its Derek. That's right girls _the_ Derek Venturi, my then annoying stepbrother. Specking of which there he is right there. I watch Derek with a small smile spreading on my face. When I'm within arm's reach, he pulled me close to his yummy body. Derek leaned down as I leaned up and our lips met in a kiss. The kiss was not just a normal kiss, Derek and I never had those. We have those fireworks exploding, heart melting; feel like you are on cloud nine kisses. As we pull back, I peck him on the lips before sitting on the couch, which he shortly joins me.

"How was the library?" He asked kissing the side of my neck.

I giggle a very girly giggle before saying "Fine. No fun without you there to get us thrown out."

He said, "That was one time. Plus it was your entire fault you were just simply irresistible."

I laughed remembering the only time that I had a librarian kick me out of a library.

_Flashback:_

_NO ONE'S POV:_

_Derek and Casey walked into the library in the University of Toronto. Having improved in his grades since he started dating Casey, Derek got a hockey scholarship to the same college that Casey was going too. Derek pulled Casey over to a table where she dropped her bag on it. Casey kissed Derek before heading off to look for the book she wanted. Derek pulled out a hokey magazine and started to read that while waiting for his girlfriend. The only reason he was there was so that they could spend some time together in their hectic week, with Derek's hockey practice and Casey's school work with her advance classes. Derek heard a shuffle behind him and turned his head to see Casey bending over getting a book._

"_Dear god she's gonna drive me crazy in that mini skirt." Derek though to himself as he watched as Casey stands strait and head over to the table._

_Casey sat down across from Derek and flipped open the book. "This should be fun." Casey thought to herself thinking of a plan to tease Derek._

_Derek saw a smirk that matches his own trademark on and thought "Oh god. She's thinking of something to do to me. Last time she had that smile on her face we ended up in the backseat of my car outside our parent's house going at it like bunnies."_

_Casey looked up at Derek and said "Babe…could you hand me the highlighter over there?"_

"_Sure." Derek replied before handing over the bright yellow highlighter. The second the highlighter was out of his hand, Derek felt something slid up his leg. "What the hell?" He thought, and then he saw the Casey was trying to hide a smirk. "Ok…two can play at that game." Derek thought_

_Derek took of his shoe and played with her leg. He massaged the inside of her thigh with his foot, watching with satisfaction as Casey's eyes fluttered close and her head fell back. Casey took a shuttering breath before opening her eyes and standing up. Derek gave her a confused look as he watched her head down the aisle. About half way down Casey stopped turned towards Derek gave him, his own smirk before heading down the rest of the aisle. Derek quickly glanced around before heading after Casey. As he got to the end of the aisle, Derek saw Casey's brown hair fly around the corner. Derek turned the corner and was had Casey's shirt that hit him in the face. Derek laughed and grabbed Casey by the waist and pulled her to him. The couple was soon engaged in tonsil hockey, Derek's favorite hockey game other then the one he plays on the ice. Casey just had Derek's shirt off when she heard someone clear his or her throat. She glanced up to see the librarian standing there with glare that shot daggers at them. Casey tried to get Derek to stop kissing her neck but he was hitting that stop that he knew all to well and she needs to concentrate. Casey hit Derek lightly on the shoulder to get his attention and it worked. When he lifted his head he saw the librarian standing there looking at them. Casey reached down to grab their shirts off the floor. She handed Derek his shirt before putting on her own. _

_When they were properly dressed, the librarian said, "I didn't expect this out of you Ms. McDonald maybe Mr. Venturi but not you. Now gather you things and get out of my library. You are suspended from the library for 3 months. Neither of you are allowed in the library together at the same time, do I make myself clear?"_

"_Yes ma'am." Derek said grabbing Casey's hand. The couple went back to the table, gathering their stuff before rushing out of the library. When they got the car, Derek said, "That was so funny."_

"_I was not. That was embarrassing for me. Now where am I supposed to go and study for class?" Casey said with a grin as she slid into her boyfriends lap._

_End of Flashback:_

NO ONE'S POV:

Casey came out of the memory when Derek waved a hand in front of her face, drawing her attention to his handsome face. (A/N: And a handsome face he does have, not to mention a nice body that I WOULD NOT mind having hold me every night…anyway on with the story.) Casey smiled at Derek before leaning her head on his shoulder.

"Guess what?" Derek said

Casey shrugged and said "What?"

"Do you remember that it's your birthday?" Derek whispered into her ear before kissing it

Casey jumped up from the couch. She covered her mouth and mumbled "What? No that can't be. I would remember my own birthday."

Derek said, "I figured that you wouldn't with all of the hard work you have been doing so tonight there will be no school work. You only got two classes tomorrow so you can hold off on the homework for a night. Now…you are to go in the bathroom and take a nice hot bath, but be out in a half hour."

Casey nodded before she went into the bathroom. Derek stood in the hallway, counting down to five, and when he got to one Casey came running out of the bathroom, flying into his arms. Casey kissed Derek all over his face while saying 'thank you' or 'I love it' between each one. Casey jumped down from his arms and flew, as fast as she did coming out, back into the bathroom. Derek laughed quietly to himself at his girlfriend. He laid an outfit out on the bed and a note with a single red rose attached to it. Derek walked out of the bedroom and grabbed the keys to their apartment. He left another note with another rose on the front door. Derek quietly sat in the kitchen listening intently for Casey while he read another hockey magazine.

Derek glanced at his watch and grabbed his hockey bag. "HEY CASE!"  
"YEAH" Casey yelled back from the tub

"Time to get out of the tub and I'm leaving to head to the rink." Derek said

Casey said "Okay. Bye…I love you."

"Love you too." Derek said walking out of the apartment. Making sure to lock the door behind him where he knew that she was safe.

Meanwhile Casey stepped out of the tub and quickly wrapped a towel around her to cover her from the cool in the bathroom. She quickly opened the door into the bedroom to see the outfit, the note, and the rose on the bed. Casey smiled to herself as she grabbed the note and rose off the bed first. _Dear Casey, as you know that I have a game tonight. I know it is your birthday and all. So get dressed in the outfit that I laid out for you and go to the front door. Love, Derek._ Casey placed the note and the rose back on the bed and got dressed in what Derek laid out. Which happen to be a black ruffle mini skirt and a off the shoulder black cashmere top and then Casey had her hair in ringlets around her face and only placed light make-up on. Casey pulled out a pair of black knee high boots that went great with what she was wearing. Casey made sure she looked okay before she went into the living to see the note and rose on the front door. She rushed over and pulled them down so she could read the letter. _Dear Casey again, if you did everything that I thought you did then it should be around 6:00._ Casey glanced at the clock and saw that Derek was right; it was 6 pm on the nose. Casey laughed to herself at how well Derek knew her. Casey got back to the note. _Anyways, a man about 6'0 by the name of Kyle Matters will be at the door around 6:15. You are to go with him and then you'll receive your next note from me. Love, Derek_.

"He is so sweet. See this is why I love him." Casey said to herself before glancing at the clock. The phone rang and Casey picked it up "Hello?"

"Casey?" the person asked

Casey said, "Yes…Lizzie?"

"Happy Birthday!" To what Casey sounded like five people. Casey laughed at her family. Then she heard Marti yell, "Is Smerek there with you?"

"No. He had to go to the rink for his game." Casey said

Edwin said, "Tell him that he needs to call me tomorrow. Leaving you on your birthday, I should come down there and kick his ugly butt."

"No, don't do that. I love that butt to much for it to be kicked." Casey said. As they were talking, there was a knock on the door. Seeing the time was 6:15, Casey said, "Guys…thanks for calling but I have to go. Derek and I will call you later. Bye."

"Bye." They all said and we all hung up.

Casey walked over to the door and opened it. She said, "Can I help you?"

"Hi. I'm Kyle Matters. Mr. Venturi asked me to come pick you up. Are you ready?" He said extending his hand

Casey shook his hand and said "Yes I'm ready let me grab my coat really quick. Do you know where we are going?"

Kyle laughed and said "Sorry Ms. McDonald but under the orders of Mr. Venturi I can not disclose the location of where we are going. There is something that I need to give to you first."

Casey was given a note. All it said was that he wanted her to let Kyle blindfold her. Casey said "Okay."

"So if you have everything will you please turn around to I can blind fold you?" Kyle said

"Sure." Casey said

Casey soon could only see black. She felt Kyle place her hand in the crook of his arm helping her down the steps in her heels. Once they made it, outside Kyle placed Casey in the limo and instructed her to leave the blindfold alone. 30 minutes later Casey felt that the car had stopped and her door was being opened up. Thinking it was Kyle she started to search for a hand. Then finally, after waving it a little a hand caught hers. Instantly she knew who had her hand and tightened her hand around his. She felt warm lips graze over the tops of her knuckles before pulling her out of the car.

"Derek…Where are we?" Casey asked with excitement in her voice

Derek smirked to himself making a funny face to her so he was sure that she couldn't see. He held a finger up to her lips. Derek faced Kyle and mouthed "Thank you."

Casey kissed his fingertip and said "Derek…Where ever we are can we go in…I'm a little cold standing here in a mini skirt."

Derek took her hand and lead inside. Standing behind her, he untied the blindfold. He said, "Now keep those pretty little eyes closed."

Casey shivered as he rough, masculine voice reached her ears. She said "They're closed I promise."

Derek wrapped his arms around her waist and whispered into her ear "Open your eyes."

When she did, they instantly filled with happy tears. In the middle of the ice was a romantic table set for two, there was roses all over ice and on the table and seats and they were all different colors. Casey turned in Derek's arms and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I love you so much. This is wonderful." Casey said

Derek took her hand and leaded her to the table. After a wonderful meal, Derek stood and said, "So I spent the last 3 months trying to think of something to get you for your birthday. And then it came to me like hockey puck to the head." Derek stopped from a minute then continued, "There are a million reasons why I love you, but I couldn't write all of them down. So I made of list of 20 reasons why I love you. So, sit back and listen because this might take a little bit of time." Derek laid a couple thick blankets out on the ice. Derek sat down and Casey sat in front of him, but before Derek started to read his list, he tossed a blanket over Casey's legs to keep her warm.

Casey said "Thank you."

"Your welcome." Derek said. Derek pulled out the list from his pocket. Unfolding it, he took a deep breath before he said "Your eyes…" Derek leaned in and kissed her closed eyelids. Then he said "Your mouth…" Derek gently kissed her lips at which Casey immediately opened up to play with the warm tongue that entered her mouth. Derek broke the kiss and said "Your nose…" He kissed that and said "Your brain…" Kissing her forehead. Before he could pull away, Casey pulled him into another kiss that had Derek dropping the paper and taking her head between his palms. Derek felt her hands move and before she could, Derek broke the kiss and grabbed the paper. "What do you think your doing?"

"Nothing babe. Please continue…" Casey said with a sexy smirk on her face

Derek said, "That's another reason…your smirk. You stole mine and made it your own. Every time I see that smirk I know you want some." Derek quickly kissed her again, breaking it before he got lost in her like he has done so many times before. "I love that you are beautiful inside. Being beautiful on the outside is an added bonus." Derek started playing with her hands. He focused on his paper and said, "I love your passion for things. Even if it's in the middle of a fight. You are a very passionate person and it shows in the bedroom too."

"I'm guessing that you mean the scratches down your back?" Casey said

Derek nodded before he said, "I love your energy. It could be four in the morning and you will wake up with a smile on you face ready to greet the day. While me on the other hands wants to go back to sleep, but I do love that energy again in bed when we got at it all night long." Derek glanced up at Casey and said, "Your honesty is a big part of who you are and I love that a lot. You wouldn't be the Casey that I love if you aren't being honest to people…even if it means hurting them a little." Derek again kissed her mouth and said "You voice is every amazing and I love to hear it not only yell my name in the throws of passion but when you sing your heart out, especially when your singing to me at night when you think I'm asleep."

"You weren't…ever?" Casey said felling ready instantly fill her cheeks. Casey lowered her head trying to hide the fact she was blushing.

Derek lifted her head up and kissed the corners of her mouth and said "You are an amazing singer and I love that voice of yours so…as soon as we get home you are gonna have to sing to me."

Casey nodded and said "Okay."

"Now on with the list…your sense of humor….it's gotten better with me around and you have better comeback. You make me laugh, even at myself and you are the funniest women I have ever been around and it's a reason why I love you." Derek glanced at the list again committing all the words to memory before he crumpled the paper and threw it across the ice where he knew that Casey couldn't get to it and read what he wrote. "I love all the small things that you…like after we make love and you run your fingernails all over my chest making little designs and giving me goose bumps. I love that your sex drives matches mine…it makes you the perfect match for me among other things. That leads into my next reason, which is your kinkiness. Like me you are always willing to try everything once." Derek moved over and pulled Casey into his lap, facing him. Casey wrapped her arms around his neck and laid her head on his shoulder. She started to play with the little hairs on the back of his neck absentmindedly at which Derek smirk. He kissed her on the head before continuing "Your sense of style is incredible sexy. You can still be Casey and dress up like Babe Rider. I love that Victoria Secret has become your favorite store because you look great in lace in any color." Derek kissed the side of her neck as Casey snuggled closer to him. Derek felt her shiver and pull the blanket up over her shoulders, which wrapped him in it too not that he minded. "You have a fierce protectiveness over the ones that you love. It's adorable to see you defend them."

"You only but that in there because of what happened a couple months ago." Casey accused teasingly.

_Flashback:_

_Casey and Derek pulled up in front of the bar where they were having the mandatory date. Something that both Derek and Casey agreed on, once a week no matter how busy they go on a date for the night and unwind. Casey took the hand that was offered to her making sure that her skirt was pulled down enough so that nothing showed. Derek wrapped an arm around Casey's shoulders as they walked in the bar. Casey got a seat at a table and waited for Derek to come back with the drinks. After a few minutes, Casey glanced over to see Derek trying to get around a girl._

_When he finally made it to the table, Casey said, "Had some trouble?"_

"_Yeah. She kept flirting when I told her that I was already taken." Derek said as he gave her a kiss._

_Casey nodded before standing. "I'm going to the bathroom. When I get out I expect a dance Mr. Venturi."_

_Derek nodded and said "Hint taken." He laughed as he watched her hips sway as she walked to the bathroom. When she was out of sit, the smell of cheap perfume hit him. "Nothing like Casey's perfume." Derek thought turning his head. There was the girl, Kelly, sitting next to him. "Can I help you?"  
"Sure. You can help me get out of this mini skirt." Kelly said leaning closer_

"_I bet you're a really high cookie with your hair due, credit card and boots. With her legs and mini skirt you know what works and you defiantly work it hard." Casey said pulling Kelly up. Casey said "You think you innocence but let me just tell you something…any girl can see that you are nothing but a home wreaker. Your aren't going to ruin my life and if you mess with my man I'll teach you a lesson you won't forget."_

"_Excuse me. Honey who do you think you're talking to?" Kelly asked with her hands on her hips_

_Casey smirked and said, "You and honey…I know that you waited for someone like Derek but he's taken. So maybe you and I need to get a few things strait. There are two ways we can do this and I'm gonna let you decide. You can go find your own man or me and you can take this outside you little home wreaker."_

_Kelly said, "You little bitch. How dare you."_

"_Easy. See now honey I'm a Christian but if you keep this up. I'm gonna go to kickin' you pretty little butt, is that clear enough for you sweetie." Casey said_

_Casey grabbed the drink, downing it, and grabbed Derek's hand. She pulled him from the booth and they made there way outside. Derek laughed and pulled her to his chest before kissing her neck and lips for a brief but electrifying kiss._

_End Of Flashback:_

"Casey…you ready to hear the rest." Derek's voice was in her ear

Casey nodded and said, "I was just remembering the time that I put that bitch in her place."

Derek laughed and said, "I love your personality. Your overly organized ways because again they make you who you are and I love you. I love the way that you say you love me. The way that it's heart felt and I know that you mean it all the way down in your soul." Derek took a deep breath pausing for a second and said, "I love your intelligence. You always will be a grade-grubber but now I love that about you. You want to know everything that you can. You want do things with you life and in turn you made me that way and for that I will always be grateful because without you…I wouldn't be here right now."

"No…you did that all on your own. You have all the intelligence by yourself…you just need someone to pry it out of you." Casey said smiling as they shared a kiss. She pulled back and gave him a look before she said "Wait…that's only 24...what's the last one?"

"See intelligent." Derek said joking. Casey looked into his eyes and saw right throw the joking. He was nervous about something and she wanted to know what."

Casey said "Derek…what is it?"

Derek stared right into her eyes and said "I love that if you say yes…you'll be the soon to be Mrs. Venturi."

Casey's mouth fell open. Derek held up a 3kt diamond ring in his hand. "Yes." Casey whispered so softly that Derek almost didn't hear it

"Yes?" Derek asked making sure

"YES!" Casey said hugging him tightly.

Derek let out a sigh of relief and wrapped his arms around her waist. He pulled back to slip the ring on to her finger before kissing her. "Happy Birthday baby." Derek breathed into her ear

Casey said "Come on…Let's get out of here. I think that we need to celebrate our engagement."

"Lead the way Princess." Derek said getting up. When they walked out of the rink there was the whole hockey team standing there wait. Sam, who is also at the same university, said, "So…did you ask?"  
"Yes. I did." Derek said laughed

The whole team looked at Casey and said "AND!" and waited for her answer

Casey held up her hand and said "WE'RE GETTING MARRIED!"

One of Derek's friends and teammate, Drew, said, "Go get out of here. Go celebrate…we are gonna clear up the mess, but Derek…we get free shots tomorrow at practice."

"Sure…see ya guys." Derek said as he leaded Casey to his car. As she sat down Derek leaned down and whispered "I love you…you know that right?"

Casey looked into his eyes. "Yes." She said pulling his head down for a kiss. "You better hurry and get me home or we might end up making love right here in the car."

Derek said, "Did you forget? We already christened the car when we first got it."

Derek slammed the door and jumped into the driver's seat. Derek raced through the street heading towards their comfy apartment. When they got there, Derek unlocked the door but before she could go in, Derek swung her up into his arms bridle style and carried her into the apartment. Derek slammed the door shut with his foot and Casey's laughter only got louder.

"What are you doing?" Casey asked

Derek said, "This is a tradition after the wedding. I gonna get all the practice I can."

Casey's laughter floated through the apartment as Derek took her into the bedroom. Soon clothes filtered the floor, moans and pants of love filled the house, and when it was done there were two very satisfied, happy people. Both falling asleep shortly after with Casey's back against Derek's chest with his arms flung carelessly over her waist but every time she moves that arms keeps her in place. Casey's last though before she went to bed was "Maybe I should make a list to tell him my secret."

**---The End---**

**Please Review I love to get feedback from people. Thanks a bunch.**

**---SexyPunk54---**


End file.
